Tsuin Kon Fuda, Rosario no Sadame
by Darth Omix
Summary: Means Twin Soul Token, Rosary of Destiny. Probably won't include that many Rosario Vampire characters, it's pretty much just a similar story. Elements also inspired by Karin, Asura Cryin, and others... Bad summary, just read for yourself. Ch0 updates...
1. Introductions are Crucial

**[DO: This doesn't really fit in any category on here, it's pretty much my own Anime/Manga story put into a category that it is most like. This first chapter is mainly just to describe the characters, what they do, and how some of them know each other...]**

_Tsuin Kon Fuda, Rosario no Sadame_

_(Twin Soul Token, Rosary of Destiny)_

by: DarthOmix

* * *

**Ch0: Introductions are Crucial**

**Tomokaku Bukotsu** - Often called 'Tomo' by his friends, his full first name means some sort of 'anyways...' type of expression. This is often expressed in his character by his habits of slacking off and changing the subject of a conversation at a moment's notice. His hair is relatively short and brown, save for a section in the front (a bit more than his bangs and is longer, confused, I'll find a pic of someone w/ a similar haircut and put the link on my profile under the _Tsuin Kon Fuda, Rosario no Sadame_ section...) that is blonde. The symbolism here is that he is energetic, yet down to earth and is relatively conservative. When not at school, Tomo usually wears a crimson long-sleeved shirt under a black sleeveless hoodie and baggy jeans with worn out cuffs and fingerless gloves. His soul is intertwined with Kogane's due to an accident 5 years ago.

**Kogane Dizorubu** - Another teen like Tomo who died a few years ago. However, someone sealed his soul in a crystal locket that ended up in a lake that Tomo fell in 5 years ago while fleeing a deranged mobster who shot his parents in cold blood. Now, after coming in contact with the crystal inside the locket, Kogane's detatched soul has worked its way into Tomo's body, enabling Kogane slight manipulation of Tomo's body and to astroproject himself as a ghost to communicate with him easier. On certain occasions, Kogane can take full control of Tomo's body and transform parts of it to fight off enemies. Ex: When they were first connected, Kogane transformed Tomo's dead arm (he had been shot in the shoulder while fleeing the mobster, rendering it useless and limp) into a clawed menace with which he dispatched the mobster, took his weapons, and snapped his phone in half after making a threatening call to the Mob Boss that the mobster was working for. Sometimes Tomo calles Kogane 'Ko' for short. After the accident, Kogane still in control, took Tomo's battered body to a clinic his brother Victor worked at and explained the situation to him. Victor is also a member of the Shadow Guard, which is explained under Victor. Kogane has a similar haircut and dress to Tomo, but a bit more gothic. His hair is short and black all but for his bangs which stick out in spikey clusters and are a dark red. The long-sleeved shirt he wears is striped black and red instead and he wears a leather jacket instead of a sleeveless hoodie and there are chains on his baggy jeans and his gloves cover his fingers entirely.

**Utsukushisa Banzen** - Called 'Utsuki' by her friends, she attends the same school as Tomo. She has light purple hair with spikey bangs (for a better visual reference, I'll put up some links or try and draw the characters...) and the 'side bits' hang down with one part on each extending further down (wait for a pic link for visualization!) and it's simply long and straight in the back with a ponytail overlaid over it. She rarely deviates from the school uniform but when she does she usually dresses in a tweaked shrine maiden outfit (visualization will help with this...). The only other interesting fact right now is that she's Tomo's crush...

**Victor Dizorubu** - Kongane's brother who attends to Tomo/Ko's bizarre medicinal needs after having their souls intertwined. He doesn't do much else for right now, so he's not really worth a detailed discription...

**Chiryoku Dekimono** - 'Chiri' by friends, she is crushing on Tomo for unclear reasons... Doesn't do much else...Yet...Is described on appearance, not worth describing here, she tries many different looks to try and get Tomo's attention. Sort of rival to Utsuki, although Utsuki doesn't seem to catch on...

**Don Guido Linguini Fettucini** - The Mob Boss that Tomo/Ko threatened...

**Benny Luigi Fettucini** - The mobster that attacked Tomo and his parents.

**Christophe Katai** - The Student Council President at the school...Often just called 'Chris'

**Loki Dekimono** - Chiryoku's brother and Utsuki's current boyfriend. Dislikes Tomo for both reasons...Only really seen in school, short green hair, amber eyes...

**Antoine Jr. Bukotsu** - AJ, Tomo's annoying little brother...Tried to mimic his brother's haircut and ended up with a swirl of brown and blonde...

**Isabella Angela Bukotsu** - 'Izzy', Tomo's older sister who often treats Tomo like a child. Seems to have a new boyfriend every week...

**Vladimir Bukotsu** - Often called 'Vlad' by his associates, he is Tomo, Izzy, and AJ's late father.

**Selena Bukotsu** - Tomo, Izzy, and AJ's late mother.

**Alphonse Aigo** - Tomo, Izzy, and AJ's grandfather on their mother's side. He doesn't get along with Vladimir's parents, and doesn't try to.

**Kangei Aigo** - Tomo, Izzy, and AJ's grandfather on their mother's side. She doesn't get along with Vladimir's parents, though she tries.

**Evelyn Katai** - 'Lynn', Chris's older sister and Victor's aid at the clinic. Belittles her brother even though he became Student Council President.

---Any more that come up will be added after this mark, those above here are the basic and original cast of characters. SKIP REST OF CHARACTERS WHEN ADDED FOR FEAR OF SPOILER, this chapter will be updated as more characters are introduced. Have fun now!!---

* * *

OTHER IMPORTANT DETAILS FOR THE START!!!

The school is called Engo Academy for Tasai (gifted) Students. The students and some people around town call it 'EATS' for short, so you don't get confused. The town itself is called Widget.

Kanojo is the word for girlfriend, used as such for couples not as friends. Ex, used in dating not like a friend who's a girl. Often shortened to 'kano'.

Kareshi is the same basic idea for boyfriend and is occasionally shortened to 'kare'.

Ohayo is for 'good morning'. Only using it because it's shorter.

Tadaima! - 'I'm home!'... Similar reason as Ohayo.

* * *

**[DO: Hope you don't get yourself confused by all of this information just to begin setting up the story. See you again!]**


	2. A Twisted Story Not Worth Remembering

**[DO: Tsuin Kon Fuda, Rosario no Sadame is more or less an original anime/manga story posted under Karin so it can be up on this site, also b/c it's similar in some plot aspects. Enjoy.]**

_Tsuin Kon Fuda, Rosario no Sadame_

_(Twin Soul Token, Rosary of Destiny)_

by: DarthOmix

* * *

**Ch1: A Twisted Story Not Worth Remebering**

Tomokaku Bukotsu was your average student...until about 5 years ago. On cold and rainy summer day on the outskirts of Widget, a simple city that had a few crime issues though it didn't concern the Bukotsu family, Tomokaku and his parents, his siblings were at his grandparents while his parents took him out for his birthday, were just leaving a movie theater and were headed for their car in the parking lot. Everything had seemed routine, bland, ordinary until a man in a black and silver pinstriped suit called over to Vladimir, Tomo's father. The two men began to argue and Selena, Tomo's mother, went over to see what the problem was. It was then that the man, a mobster of the Fettucini family the police told Tomo and his siblings later, shot Vladimir and Selena and, as they fell, turned his twin silver pistols on Tomokaku.

The terrified eleven year old ran through the deserted parking lot away from the gunman. A lucky shot pierced Tomo's shoulder, rendering his right arm useless, though he didn't realize it yet. He became aware of it as he tried to walk across a wooden beam that spanned a section of the nearby lake, and fell in. The mobster proceeded in emptying four clips per pistol into the lake in an attempt to silence the young boy. Five of the shots struck Tomo, one went clear through his leg. As he began to drift around in the depths of the lake, something cold brushed the wound in his shoulder.

A sharp, ravaging, tortuous pain tore through Tomo's body. He blacked out, but his body moved. His eyes became a vibrant green, the blonde in his hair a little reddened, the brown blackened. His right arm, once limp and useless, now convulsed and contorted becoming a dark and twisted ghost of its former self. He used his now clawed right hand to propel himself from the water and onto the beam where he had once been. The mobster, confused and shocked for Tomo was still riddled with bullet holes and bleeding, redrew one of his pistols, his cell phone was in his other hand most likely to inform someone that the Bukotsus were done in. Before he could get off a single shot, Tomo's newly reformed extremity forced its way through the mobster's torso followed by his jaw. After swaying, most likely from blood loss, Tomo retrieved the phone and finished the call the mobster was making with a voice that was different than his own, "Sorry to displease you sir, he won't be able to return your call. I will," There was silence on the other line, "I will get you." When the man on the other side of the line began to ask who it was, he snapped the phone in half and threw it on the mobster at his feet. He grabbed the twin pistols and suddenly vanished in an instant transit. When he reappeared it was in front of a small clinic on the other side of Widget. He staggered to the door where he was greeted by two people rushing towards him. They asked him what was going on and he explained, in the same abnormal voice. One of the two, a tall man with long silver hair kept up in a ponytail named Victor, picked him up and carried him inside. As they laid him down on a hospital bed, his body went limp again.

A few days later, Tomokaku awoke in the clinic and when he turned his head to the right, intending to look over at the next bed, he saw another boy _floating_ next to his bed, his arms folded behind his head and he was looking up at the ceiling. The boy took notice of him and turned his head to look at him. He explained what had happened to him with the mobster and how he'd gotten to the clinic. He also explained that Victor was his older brother and finished on a rather important topic, "Oh, and by the way, our souls are intertwined and _I_ made you do that stuff. Cool huh? Who would've figured that on your deathbed in the lake you'd brush up against my Soul Token." When Tomo asked what a Soul Token was the boy, Kogane, explained, "A Soul Token is used to keep the soul of a departed in the mortal world for an indefinite time. Before you ask," Kogane continued as Tomo opened his mouth to ask a question, "I have no idea how long I've been in there. The upside is that I can astroproject myself so you can see me and we can communicate easier. Also, don't worry, if you hadn't been unconscious I wouldn't have had that much control over your body. By the way, while I was in control of you I was able to scan through your thoughts and memories, I'm sorry about your parents Tomo. I had Victor tell your grandparents. As for that girl..." Kogane began laughing and Tomo blushed a little and looked away. "By the way, my name's Kogane. Kogane Dizorubu. Your're always welcome at the Dizorubu Medical Center, free of charge. There are some sideaffects to having two souls, fortunately several of them can be, and will be, passed off as anemia. Sometimes traumatic events can bring on medical sideaffects, hence where you developed anemia, if not from being shot six times. Impressive I must say. Unfortunately, the scars from which Vick couldn't get rid of. I hope you can get out of bed before we, I mean you, have to go back to school tomorrow, the summer drew to an end while you were comatose."

Tomo shook his head, but before he could say anything, Victor came in to check up on him. As he was administering all of the routine check-up proceedures, he told Tomo, "I may not have two souls, but I can see my brother too. If I am correct, anyone with a connection to magic will be able to see him. Lucky for you, I don't think the students at your school will have a strong enough connection to magic to see him though, so you should be fine."

As Victor walked away and Kogane returned to staring out of the skylight, Tomo was overcome by a sense of exhaustion and drifted into sleep.


End file.
